Home
by Nocturne99
Summary: (Songfic: "Home" - Ella Eyre) * IDW * Thundercracker, Marissa y confesiones bajo la luna de Namibia


**Home**

 **Relaciones** : Thundercracker & Marissa Faireborn

 **Otros personajes:** Buster, D.0.C., Bob

 **Mencionados:** Starscream, Skywarp, Optimus Prime, Megatron, Kup, Soundwave, Jetfire, Sunstreaker, Sideswipe, Pyra Magma, Shockwave, Dashiell "Flint" Faireborn, Ayana "Mayday" Jones, Elim "Chameleon" DeCobray, Claire Austin, Presidenta Aldrich, Ian Noble (Action Man), Garrison Blackrock (Sovereign)

 **Ubicación:** Reserva natural NamibRand – Este del Desierto del Namib, Namibia

* * *

—¿Alguna vez lo extrañas?

 _Yeah I'm cool, everything seems to be fine_

—¿Extrañar qué?

 _On the surface I look good, but I don't feel the same inside_

—Cybertron, TC: ¿Alguna vez te has arrepentido de quedarte aquí?

 _Something's wrong, and I know you can tell_

—¿Por qué la pregunta? ¿He hecho algo en estos últimos días que te hiciera pensar que estoy infeliz en la Tierra? ¿Algún nuevo _faux pass_ social del que no me enteré?

 _But I never have to say, because you know me to well – Oh…_

Marissa suspiró

Honestamente, debió verlo venir: Cybertron era un tópico difícil de tratar con su "compañero de fechorías" como gustaba de calificarlos Sideswipe, incluso si ella era la única que no recibía un zarpazo a la cara al intentar arrinconarlo.

Aun así, las reiteradas negativas de Thundercracker de siquiera reconocer la existencia de su planeta de origen fuera del contexto laboral eran preocupantes…

…Lo suficiente para – tras meses de observar en silencio – persuadirla de presionarlo

Era una noche preciosa

Pacífica

El cielo namibio sobre ellos era como un manto negro salpicado de plata, con la ocasional estrella fugaz cruzándolo – Una de las mejoras vistas que Marissa Faireborn hubiera disfrutado en su relativamente corta vida. Incluso la compañía – Un robot alienígena gigante, una Puggle, un Insecticon y un Dron de laboratorio extraterrestre – era excelente. Y las bebidas – Walende* para ella, Highgrade para él – tampoco estaban nada mal.

Con todo y todo, era más que entendible su renuencia a arruinar uno de los cada vez más raros momentos de paz con su cybertroniano favorito: Sus responsabilidades aun no los separaban, pero era cuestión de tiempo. La oferta de la Presidenta no era sino una orden mal velada y los Colonos, salvo por aquellos con alas, desconfiaban del exDecepticon entre ellos.

El grupo – cada vez mayor – de acólitos de Pyra Magma en particular veían a Thundercracker como un remanente del movimiento herético que se atrevió a levantarse contra el sacrosanto Prime…Y los Autobots, salvo por Sunstreaker y Jetfire, preferían mantener aislado al Seeker, en un mezquino intento por castigar al Outlier por su conexión con el antiguo Comandante Aéreo Decepticon y actual Líder de Cybertron.

Eran cosas como esas las que minaban en Marissa la resolución de quedarse y ayudar contra el impulso de simplemente dejarlo todo y huir a Lemuria, donde su padre y G.I. Joe podían protegerlos a ambos…

…Y, como siempre, lo que la calmaba tras una confrontación particularmente obtusa con algún idiota empoderado/odia orgánicos/anti-cybertroniano era la infinita paciencia de Thundercracker.

 _No need to worry, there's no urgency here_

—No, no es nada de eso, TC…

 _I'm all good, I'll be on my way, and oh_

—…Sólo me preguntaba…

 _But I'm too proud to say, I need anyone else but me_

—¿Soy egoísta por desear mantenerte aquí…?

 _But then I'm right back on my street…_

Thundercracker se giró, alarmado—¿Egoís…– **¡NO!** ¡Por supuesto que no!

Buster, quien hasta ese momento había yacido dormitando sobre el muslo derecho de su dueño, se incorporó de golpe ante el brutalmente rápido cambio en el estado de ánimo del susodicho, gruñendo a cualquier potencial amenaza. Bob y D.0.C., acurrucados contra el otro lado del Seeker, siguieron la consigna de la mascota Alfa, y adoptaron posiciones defensivas alrededor del dúo conversando.

 _And I find myself at home, home no never be scared_

Marissa juró en voz baja ante el pandemonio miniatura que se armó ante su pregunta

—Shhh…, Buster: Tranquila chica, no pasa nada—Con una simplicidad nacida de la práctica, Thundercracker calmó a su Puggle con apenas un par de arrullos en aquel idioma suyo que sonaba como el trino de un ave, muy diferente a las ásperas vocalizaciones que los gemelos usaban ocasionalmente para discutir entre ellos, al lenguaje cortante de Arcee o incluso a las subarmonicas que componían la voz de Soundwave.

¿Cuántos dialectos exactamente existían en Cybertron?

Un misterio para otro día

 _Home's where my family are, I'm home no never look back_

—Missa…Eres una de las personas más asombrosas que conozco y una de las que mejor me conoce…Confío en ti—Enunció el Seeker lentamente, clavando su mirada carmesí en la jade de ella—Sé que no soy precisamente un libro abierto con ciertos aspectos de mi pasado, pero…

 _Hold on to what I have..._

La humana levantó una mano, silenciándolo—Quiero que quede bien claro que no insisto por irritarte o incomodarte, TC—Marissa se levantó desde su posición sentada de piernas cruzadas junto al Outlier para escalar la pequeña plataforma que Metrotitan elevó para ella tras notar lo usual que era para ambos terminar en ese pequeño mirador—Cómo dijiste, somos amigos y – como tal – es parte de mi responsabilidad preocuparme por ti…Incluso cuando te resulte cansado aguantarme de metiche en cosas que preferirías dejar reposar…

 _I'm not afraid to use the phone, 'cause I don't have to be alone_

—…Cybertron…—Exhaló finalmente Thundercracker tras varios minutos de pesado silencio ahogando la hasta entonces relajada atmosfera—Muy bien, Señorita Faireborn, usted gana: ¿De qué debería habla primero?

 _No I'll never be scared, and oh, so I find myself at home_

—Parecías particularmente interesado en mis dinámicas familiares…—Sugirió gentilmente Marissa, acomodándose un mechón de cabello fugitivo tras la oreja y llevando su vaso de Walende de nuevo a sus labios—Cómo ya sabes, la familia es uno de los pilares de la socialización aquí en la Tierra…—Imágenes de su infancia – atrapada con una alcohólica que alguna vez fuera la muchacha más hermosa de su pueblo y que le resentía a su hija pre-puberta la obvia superioridad que desarrollaría en ese frente a medida que creciera – corrieron tras los ojos de la exDirectora del EDC; así como la penosamente mal restringida emoción en la mirada de Flint tras su tentativa reconciliación a instancias del mismo Thundercracker…—No puedo imaginar que sea tan diferente en Cybertron…

 _And it's alright, if there's one thing I know_

—¿Si tuve una familia? No realmente, no—El exDecepticon negó con la cabeza, acariciando distraídamente a Bob para deleite del Insecticon cuando le permitió además acurrucarse en su regazo—¿Sabes? Este tema bordea uno de los mayores NO-NOs de la lista de Optimus: Aparentemente, reproducción cybertroniana es demasiado para sus frágiles mentes orgánicas—Thundercracker bufó, divertido—Pero qué demonios, no soy un Autobot para bajar la cabeza ante cada minúscula convención de nuestro ilustre Prime – No, Marissa, yo no tuve una familia como tú la comprendes. Nada de padres ni hermanos para mí. Al menos no unos "biológicos". Ese privilegio era para los Point One Pecenters…O para apenas comenzar a brindárseles a aquellos como yo…

 _To get that good feeling, I know just where to go_

La mirada confundida de la pelirroja lo dijo todo—Soy un Outlier, Missa: Un cybertroniano cuyo Altmode no tiene nada que ver con cierta habilidad extra que poseo. En mi caso, son los estallidos sónicos—Una sonrisita engreída, calco preciso de la de Starscream, fue lanzada en dirección de la humana—Hagámosle honor a nuestros nombres y todo eso, ¿Huh…?

—Oh…Interesante, TC, no tenía idea de que tu pequeño truco con las turbinas fuera tan inusual…—Reconoció Marissa, depositando su vaso vacío en el suelo—A decir verdad, los humanos que trabajamos más cerca con ustedes sólo asumimos que cada cybertroniano hace algo único; tu amigo púrpura, ¿Skywarp?, Spike mencionó que sigue quejándose por tener que reconstruir su precisión con los "saltos" desde cero…

—Skywarp es otro Outlier: Como su nombre lo indica, lo suyo es la teletransportación—El Seeker se encogió de hombros, su expresión extrañamente neutral—Hay dos tipos de Sparks fuera de lo común: Nosotros y los Point One Pecenters. Optimus es uno de esos – Más rápidos, más listos, más fuertes físicamente…

 _'Cause everything's easy, everything's falls into place_

—¿Y qué tiene esta fascinante lección de fisionomía alienígena que ver con mi pregunta?—Instó suavemente Marissa, sin impacientarse.

—En Cybertron, alguna vez la población se regía por los dictámenes de la naturaleza, tal como en cualquier especie orgánica…Eso terminó con el Éxodo de los Trece—Narró el exDecepticon—Tras la partida de los Primes, algo pasó: Nadie sabe cómo ni por qué, pero nuestros cuerpos perdieron la capacidad de dar vida y nos volvimos dependientes de los Hot Spots…Salvo por unas pocas excepciones…

—Los Point One Pecenters y los Outliers…—Completó impactada ella.

 _And there's somewhere I can hide, when I just need a break oh_

—Exacto—Asintió el Seeker, con una sonrisa desprovista de humor—Nuestras Sparks son más fuertes que las del cybertroniano promedio, lo que nos permite llevar gestaciones a término; aunque con un monitoreo medico prácticamente religioso. De ahí mi comentario anterior: Si yo quisiera, podría encontrar a alguien con quien tener un par de Sparklings con los que contribuir al lento ascenso demográfico de mi especie…

 _No need to worry, there's no urgency here_

—¿Y no hay nadie que llame tu atención ahora mismo?—Preguntó medio en broma medio en serio ella.

—¿Planeando la charla de la escopeta, Faireborn?—Devolvió tranquilamente él, sirviéndose otro vaso de Highgrade—Lamento decepcionarte, pero no estoy interesado en anunciar mi disponibilidad sentimental en los balcones – Estos Autobots podrían sacar una mala idea…

El destello de pánico en su mirada convenció a Marissa de dejar morir esa vertiente de la charla por la paz.

 _I'm all good, I'll be on my way_

—¿Qué es un Hot Spot?—Cambió de tema la mujer, recordando el termino foráneo.

—Esta parte es de hecho divertida – ¿Recuerdas esas historias infantiles según las cuales los niños nacen de coles? Pues resulta que en Cybertron pasa algo muy similar: Las nuevas Sparks maduran en ciertas ubicaciones especiales hasta que están listas para desarrollarse en su primera capa de Sentio Metallico, pasando luego a su etapa de Protoforma – Voilá, un nuevo cybertroniano Forjado a la perfección—Explicó Thundercracker—O al menos así era al inicio: A medida que los Hot Spots comenzaron a morir, hubo pánico entre los sectores políticos de la época y se abrió paso a una nueva practica en un intento por disimular la catástrofe inminente para nuestra especie: La Construcción Fría. O simplemente "abominación" según los Colonos, lo que cale mejor.

 _But I'm too proud to say, I need anyone else but me_

—Tú…

 _But then I'm right back on my street..._

—Yo pertenezco a la penúltima generación Forjada Pre-Guerra—Aclaró el Outlier antes de que su amiga pudiera ahogarse en vergüenza mal ubicada—Skywarp es hijo de un Point One Percenter, y Starscream…

 _And I find myself at home, home no never be scared_

—Ya veo…—Susurró Marissa, analizando la tonelada de información vertida—¿Y cómo afectó ese panorama sociopolítico el inicio de la Guerra?

Thundercracker, eternamente gentil y torturado, le devolvió la mirada—¿Cómo crees?

 _Home's where my family are, I'm home no never look back_

—Para cuando ese minero Tarniano ejerciendo de Gladiador en Kaon comenzó a armar revuelo adrede, las cosas ya estaban mal en Vos…—Confesó el cybertroniano, bajándose el último tercio de su vaso de golpe—El Funcionalismo y la Gran Taxonomía nos atraparon en la rama militar desde el día 1: ¿En qué podría exceder un modelo de guerra sino en conflictos armados?—Un viejo resentimiento destelló en la usualmente amable mirada carmesí—Starscream no lo tomó nada bien…

 _Hold on to what I have..._

—¿Y tú?—Preguntó Marissa, hirviendo de indignación por su amigo internamente, pero escudándose tras una cara de póker profesional—¿Qué quería el joven Thundercracker hacer con su vida?

 _I'm not afraid to use the phone, 'cause I don't have to be alone_

—Eh, que para los estándares de mi especie aun soy bastante joven…—La regañó en broma el Seeker—La verdad…La verdad mi problema fue precisamente el que no sabía – Nunca sabía—La sonrisa de Thundercracker se metamorfoseó en una pequeña mueca de vergüenza y asco hacia sí mismo. Era doloroso de ver—Siempre fui el seguidor en nuestro Trígono: Starscream llevaba la voz de mando, pero Skywarp no temía dar a conocer sus opiniones…Principalmente porque él sí se las formulaba. Yo…Ni siquiera estaba seguro de lo que quería…O de lo que esperaba de nuestro envolvimiento con los Decepticons. Lo único de lo que estaba seguro era de que la forma en que la Primacía y el Senado conducían Cybertron estaba mal, que el régimen debía cambiar de raíz…

 _No I'll never be scared, and oh, so I need to get home_

—¿Apatía o falta de exposición a opciones?—Intentó clarificar la mujer, tratando de imaginar una existencia tan restrictiva como la que su amenaza aérea favorita describía: Los resultados no eran nada alentadores…

 _I need to get home... Oh yeah... To the the place I know, yeah_

—En Vos teníamos la Academia de Guerra, la institución de formación militar más reputada de Cybertron—Apuntó el Outlier, acariciando la cabeza de D.0.C. cuando el Dron levitó cerca de su rostro buscando un cariño—Las Academias de Medicina, Programación, Ciencias, Política y Enforcers se ubicaban en Iacon, mientras Polyhex tenía el monopolio de la música. Nyon contó alguna vez con un Instituto de Comercio, y Derecho y Magistratura se impartían principalmente en Praxus. Shockwave tenía su pequeña escuela secreta para Outliers en Rodion cuando era Senador, bajo la tapadera de un internado privado sumamente elitista; ¿Cómo era que se llamaba…? – Algo sobre Jhiaxus –, fue una lástima que sus contactos nunca lograran entrar a Vos: Skywarp y yo habríamos aprendido a manejar nuestras peculiaridades en un ambiente controlado y Starscream hubiese podido estudiar ciencia al contento de su Spark, bajo la guía de una de las mentes más brillantes que jamás produjo nuestro planeta…Él nunca quiso ser un político, ¿Sabes? Pero tengo fe en que su Cybertron será mejor que su predecesor…Aun si nuestro mundo natal ya no es el lugar para mí…

 _Ohhhhh take, take me home oh yeah.._.

—Entonces hubieras querido estudiar…¿Te hacía ilusión la idea de ayudar a moldear mentes jóvenes?—Haciendo gala del tacto por el que la Presidenta quería verla como Embajadora de la Tierra en Cybertron, Marissa evadió el tema de Shockwave. Todos en Autobot City sabían de la improbable amistad entre Optimus y el restaurado científico, así como de las continuas transmisiones personales a Santuario, donde Shockwave convalecía tras el fiasco del "Cybertron Oscuro" mientras su situación legal se resolvía. Thundercracker no había omitido detalle alguno al contárselo, si bien la parte sobre el Shadowplay y la Empurata la hicieron alegrarse de haber desayunado ligero aquel día.

 _Take, take me home_

—¿Yo?—Devolvió genuinamente sorprendido el exDecepticon—No, claro que no: ¿Pero es que acaso me ves cara de Soundwave? ¡No sabría qué hacer con una clase llena de Younglings mirándome por instrucciones!

 _Take, take me home to the place I know_

—Disculpa por este chequeo de realidad, mi querido hermano de metal…¿Pero no es eso lo que has estado hacienda durante el último mes con los nuevos reclutas?—Lo único que le faltó a Marissa para coronar aquella maniobra fue una bofetada de cabello y el efecto de sonido de un látigo.

 _Take, take me home, ouahhhhh yeah..._

—Eso es diferente—Se excusó Tundercracker—Estos novatos no habrían pasado la primera examinación para principiantes en la Academia de Guerra: No se coordinan, no conocen maniobras alternas,…¡Ni siquiera pueden recordar las reglas del espacio aéreo Terrestre! ¿Y recuerdas la incursión en Ontario? ¡No tienen permitido volver a poner un alerón en Canadá hasta que "aprendan a volar"! ¡La Gobernadora General de Canadá** nos echó personalmente incluso tras disculparme en nombre de esos mocosos por más de media hora!—Un humor seco destiló de su voz a la vez en ese punto—Fui con ellos de último minuto a pesar de que tenían a Sideswipe para vigilarlos porque vi venir la incapacidad de alguien sin alas para controlarlos. Jamás esperé tal nivel de inexperiencia…Ni de arrogancia en ciertos casos…Ciertamente pude manejar todo el asunto mejor que simplemente traerlos de regreso a Autobot City en fila india como mamá pata…Para inmediatamente mandarlos a sus habitaciones en desgracia e irrumpir en la oficina de Optimus como si fuera dueño del lugar y exigirle que se tome en serio las necesidades de sus soldados y el bienestar de los humanos antes de enviar a un puñado de Nuevas Sparks a lidiar con situaciones de combate más que potencialmente severas…—El Seeker se encogió de hombros, ligeramente avergonzado—No todos somos Soundwave…

 _Take, take me home, and I find myself at..._

—No tienes que serlo, TC: Sólo se tú—La calidez en la voz de su humana favorita fue a su vez bálsamo y puñal para el Outlier—El exDecepticon, antigua Ala Derecha del Trígono Elite Decepticon, actual Embajador de Cybertron en la Tierra, guerrero social por Dios sabrá cuantas causas esta semana, Enlace con G.I. Joe, Comandante Aéreo de Autobot City, propietario de una muy feliz Puggle, escritor amateur…Novel miembro del Clan Faireborn…

 _Home no never be scared_

Fue como si el tiempo se hubiera detenido de tajo, sin previo aviso alguno

 _Home's where my family are, I'm home..._

—¿Q-Qué?—A sabiendas de que los cybertronianos podían llorar, Marissa escaneó con la mirada el rostro y el ángulo de las alas del impactado Seeker; quien, a juzgar por lo lento de su reacción, acababa de reiniciar sus sistemas de comunicaciones buscando el fallo que lo hiciera oír mal…

Tras tanto tiempo, la otrora Directora del EDC podía leer a Thundercracker como a la palma de su mano.

 _Hold on to what I have..._

—¿No lo habías notado?—Preguntó con una falsa ligereza ella, escarbando una minúscula suciedad bajo su uña sin mirar a su interlocutor—Papá como que te adoptó tras Guiza, con el sello de aprobación de su secretaria y todo. Mencionó algo sobre no poder pagarte el que nos obligaras a dejar el choque de egos y a escuchar al otro por primera vez desde que nos conocimos. Quiere arreglar las cosas entre nosotros – Yo también quiero reparar mi relación con él. No me interesa si quiere involucrarse con la mujer DeCobray o con quien se le venga en gana. No es cuestión de ninguna lealtad mal ubicada hacia mi madre. Tampoco los resentimientos de una adolescente que no podía dejar de preguntarse lo que hizo mal para que su padre la dejara en ese infierno—Agradecimiento, afecto, devoción…Thundercracker no había sabido que tantas emociones podían convergir a la vez en la mirada de alguien. La humanidad le estaba enseñando rápidamente a cuestionar tantas verdades "inefables" que era de hecho un poco intimidante—Tenemos la oportunidad de ser una familia y no seré yo quien la eche por la esclusa—A nalogías aéreas, que rápido se habían colado en el vocabulario de Marissa tras conocer a su ave favorita—Flint tiene razón: Ambos te debemos mucho…Y darte un par de humanos dispuestos a oírte quejarte de la vida puede no ser mucho, pero lo ofrecemos sinceramente…

 _I'm not afraid to use the phone, home oh never be scared_

—Pero tú – Pero yo…—La cautelosa esperanza en la mirada de Thundercracker hubieran ablandado incluso a Pyra Magma, tan siquiera por un par de microsegundos.

 _So I find myself at home, home no never be scared_

—Dijiste que tu hogar está aquí…

 _Home's where my family are, I'm home no I never look back_

—Y no serías el primer caso: Kup prácticamente adoptó a ese superagente británico menor de edad…O eso me cuenta Jonesy – ¿Sabías que el pobre tipo se está trepando por las paredes tratando de garantizar que su pseudo-hijo y Blackrok se mantengan estrictamente profesionales? Ayana apenas puede con la risa…

 _Hold on to what I have..._

—Missa…—Susurró casi inaudiblemente un esperanzado Thundercracker, bajando su rostro al nivel de ella.

 _I'm not afraid to use the phone, 'cause I don't have to be alone oh yeah_

Marissa sonrió y le acarició la mejilla lo mejor que pudo—Enfréntalo TC: Estás aquí para quedarte. No más guerra. No más muerte. Y que se pudran los Funcionalistas – Bienvenido a la Tierra, Thundercracker de Vos: Esperamos disfrutes tu estancia…

 _So I find myself at home_

* * *

 **Notas:**

 ***** Walende: Licor artesanal de palmera con sabor a vodka típico de Namibia.

 ****** Gobernadora General de Canadá: Personaje que actúa como jefe de Estado y es el representante del rey británico.


End file.
